mechafandomcom-20200214-history
Mazinkaiser
Mazinkaiser is a fictional robot from the anime and manga series of Mazinkaiser|the same name, based on Go Nagai's Mazinger Z and featured in the 2001-2003 OVA series, Mazinkaiser and animated movie]], Mazinkaiser: Deathmatch! Ankoku Daishogun. Within the story, Mazinkaiser was created by Professor Juzō Kabuto and piloted by his grandson Kouji. Mazinkaiser was created for the Super Robot Wars]] series and subsequently became a part of canon. History Mazinkaiser was first designed by Banpresto for Super Robot Wars F Final, released for the Sega Saturn and Sony PlayStation, with the blessing of Mazinger's creator, Go Nagai. The concept behind the machine was to give Kouji Kabuto, the pilot of Mazinger Z, an upgraded machine for later stages of the game. Banpresto contacted Go Nagai and pitched the idea to him, and he agreed to come up with the new unit. The new Mazinger was such a success that Go Nagai decided to create an animated series specifically for Mazinkaiser. Super Robot Wars F Final *In Super Robot Wars F Final, Mazinkaiser is Mazinger Z, but evolved from Getter Rays. Super Robot Wars Alpha *In the Alpha timeline, Mazinkaiser is the original Mazinger that came before Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger (robot)|Great Mazinger. However, Jūzō Kabuto thought it was far too powerful and dangerous to be put into use, and locked it inside a hangar. Although it was safely contained in this area, the captive machine roared and raged like a caged beast. Mazinkaiser was finally activated by Kouji in a crisis; while Mazinger Z was being overhauled, the Mycene forces attacked the Photon Research Institute with multiple Mass-Produced Great Mazingers. *This version of Mazinkaiser has three modes, which are signified on its chest jewel. It has "Demon(魔) Mode", in which the Kaiser Pilder is not installed and Mazinkaiser moves by its own will, "Z Mode", the normal mode that Kouji uses, and "God(神) Mode". The power of Mazinkaiser in God Mode is currently unknown, but it is speculated to be on par with a full-powered Shin Getter Robo Manga *Essentially a manga of the 2002 OVA, Mazinkaiser is the ultimate Mazinger, created by Jūzō Kabuto, much like the OVA. OVA *Mazinkaiser is the final, ultimate creation of Professor Jūzō Kabuto, the genius who created Mazinger Z and designed Great Mazinger. Kouji discovered Mazinkaiser completely by accident; when his Mazinger Z was destroyed in battle, the Hover Pilder activated an automatic protocol and flew into a hangar hidden behind a waterfall. There, Kouji saw a holographic message from his grandfather, telling him about Mazinkaiser and leading him to it. From then on, Kōji would use Mazinkaiser to battle the Mycene forces lead by both Dr. Hell and later, Ankoku Daishogun (The Great General of Darkness). Statistics OVA Version *'Power Source': Photonic Reactor *'Armor Materials': Super-Alloy New Zα *'Dimensions' **'Height': 23 meters **'Weight': 39 tons **'Output: Unknown' Super Robot Wars Version *'Power Source': Photonic Reactor *'Armor Materials': Super-Alloy New Zα *'Dimensions' **'Height': 28 meters **'Weight': 39 tons **'Output: Unknown' Weapons And Attacks Note: Since Mazinkaiser varies from appearance to appearance, each weapon/attack will be labelled by its appearance in the video games, anime and manga. Koushiryoku Beam (Photonic Beam) *Like Mazinger Z before it, Mazinkaiser can unleash pure Photonic Energy from its eyes. However, Mazinkaiser's version is much more powerful. (All versions) Rust Tornado *An improved version of Mazinger Z's Rust Hurricane, Mazinkaiser fires a trio of high-power tornadoes from its mouth grill, releasing corrosive particles along with the powerful winds. (All versions) Giganto Missile/Gigas Missile (Giant Missile) *Mazinkaiser launches a powerful missile from its torso area. (All versions) Turbo Smasher Punch *Mazinkaiser's version of the eponymous Rocket Punch. It functions much like Great Mazinger's Drill Pressure Punch, but with more force behind it. (All versions) Fire Blaster *As is standard with the Mazingers, Mazinkaiser's chest fin is a heat sink for the Photonic Energy reactor and can release this thermal energy as a devastating ranged attack. The Fire Blaster is the most powerful attack of this type, being shown able to completely melt even enemies missed by many yards. According to the manga, it is powerful enough to burn through Earth's core (All versions) Kaiser Blade/Shoulder Slicer *A pair of swords emerge from Mazinkaiser's shoulders; their design is similar to Great Mazinger's Mazinger Blade. Note that the animated Mazinkaiser only gets this attack in the movie. (Anime and game) Kaiser Sword/Final Kaiser Blade *A large sword emerges from Mazinkaiser's chest fin. This weapon is part of Mazinkaiser's true power, unleashed when Kouji fought Baron Ashura's new body, Hell King Gordon. Apart from appearing in the anime, the Final Kaiser Blade also appears in Super Robot Wars GC/XO, Super Robot Wars Judgement and Super Robot Wars W, since they feature the Mazinkaiser OVA. In installments that feature both Mazinkaiser and Shin Getter Robo, the two can execute the Double Dynamic Swords attack, which involves the Kaiser Sword and the Getter Tomahawk. (All versions) Reitou Beam (Glacial Beam) *Mazinkaiser fires a blast of super-cold energy from the antennae on the side of its head. This attack, only seen in the movie, is an improvement of Mazinger Z's Reitou Beam. (Anime only) Kaiser Knuckle *In the movie, Mazinkaiser can spin its forearms without launching them, giving its punches more power. It also uses this move as a part of Kaiser Nova in Super Robot Wars W, but cannot use it as a standalone attack. (Anime and game) Jet Boomerang *Mazinkaiser launches and remotely controls the Kaiser Scrander at the enemy. (Game only) Scrander Boomerang *Mazinkaiser removes the Kaiser Scrander and throws it as a giant boomerang. In the anime it was shown it is powerful enough to cut the Mycene fortress Demonika in half. (Anime and game) Scrander Cutter Ranbu *Mazinkaiser flies at a high speed and slashes multiple enemies with its Scrander. (Manga only) Dynamite Tackle *In the manga and Super Robot Wars Alpha, Mazinkaiser can charge its body with Photonic Energy and perform a powerful body slam attack. (Manga and game) Kaiser Nova *In the manga, Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 and Super Robot Wars W, Mazinkaiser can unleash an incredible amount of Photonic Energy from its body all at once, creating a massive explosion. (Manga and game) Related Machines Kaiser Pilder Like the Mazingers before it, Mazinkaiser's cockpit is located in a separate vehicle which functions as a jet fighter. It is armed with a laser beam in the tip of the nosecone. During the Mazinkaiser movie, Boss hid the Pilder inside Boss Borot to keep it safe from the Mycene. Kaiser Scrander OVA *Like Mazinger Z, Mazinkaiser cannot fly under its own power. When Kouji was thrown into the newly volcanic Mount Fuji in the OVA, Jun and the Photon Power Labs team found the Kaiser Scrander and sent it to save Kouji. The Kaiser Scrander can dock with Mazinkaiser, giving it the ability to fly (as well as be used as an impromptu weapon). Super Robot Wars *The Scrander in Super Robot Wars, while detachable(usually for the Jet Boomerang attack) is built-in in the Kaiser. In Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden, it was discovered that the Kaiser Scrander made a blind spot that could be used to restrain Mazinkaiser (the same blind spot of Great Mazinger); this was used when the Mycene's Archduke Gorgon found and stole Mazinkaiser. In Super Robot Wars Alpha 2, the Kaiser Scrander is unavailable because Professor Yumi is correcting this flaw; the Scrander doesn't return until partway through Super Robot Wars Alpha 3. Trivia *While Mazinkaiser is one of the most powerful Mazingers, it has never appeared alongside Grendizer in the Super Robot Wars series or in any other format (except the bonus short movie released in the final DVD volume of Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo). Some fans believe this is because Go Nagai does not want to prove one is superior to the other *The Super Alloy New Zα is different in the anime from the original Super Robot Wars version, as it can't regenerate (or is never seen/implied to do so). However, the same alloy that's shown in the manga does actually got damaged and is never shown to regenerate from it. External links * Mazinkaiser Home at Enciclorobopedia Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Anime Category:Mecha